In known system management applications, the visualization of the contents, configuration, and state of the managed system is usually based on some form of display, ranging from a list of items, to icons arrayed in some meaningful way, to 2-D diagrams, to 3-D views. The type of each object may be indicated with an icon of some sort, while the identity and/or state of the object is often rendered in text form. Variations on these themes exist, such as displays that are completely textual and those that use no text at all, but common to all such systems is a core display that shows the objects under management and their relationships.
Using 3-D visualization to render objects conveys a more realistic view of managed objects and their configuration. However, one problem with such a technique is that system management applications typically only show 3-D images of the basic description of the objects, such as their type and inter-connectivity. Another problem is that common system management applications only show fixed properties of the managed objects.
To show the general state of the managed objects, which may include values of their properties, such as state, load, error rate, integrity, and available capacity, known systems typically use some form of visualization appropriate to the metrics of interest. For example, to show the status of the object, an indicator of its essential health, ranging from NORMAL to CRITICAL and also taking on values such as UNKNOWN, it is common to use color, where green might indicate NORMAL, red might indicate CRITICAL and gray or black indicate UNKNOWN.
In real-world displays, it is not practical to surface all the information about the managed object in this core 3-D display. Although some applications have attempted to do this by displaying textual information on planes in 3-D, such displays are harder to read than plain 2-D text because of the limited resolution of current equipment and because current systems do not have enough computational power to anti-alias text or other graphical elements in real time. If this much information is desired, using a 2-D visualization model is considered superior. The benefits of 3-D views appear to be best gained by employing 3-D metaphors.
Some systems generate 3-D bar charts, usually standing on a plane in a regular grid. However, these bar charts have many problems. Most notably, the bars appear to be standing on a totally abstract floor plane, not one that represents the real-world objects interconnected through network links. In addition, such general charting systems are based on collected statistics, and not on real-time monitoring measurements coming out of a management system.
In order to show the other very important and detailed information about the managed objects in a practical way, it is commonplace to provide some mechanism for “drilling down,” thereby retrieving more detailed information about the object from an information store, using a conventional user interface. For example, in network and systems management systems, it is common to surface status in the core display but provide performance and load indicators in other displays that may be brought up from the core display.
Unfortunately, these arrangements have some disadvantages. When additional information is brought up in secondary displays, the secondary displays deviate from the normal navigation conventions of the core 3-D display. In this situation, to see the secondary data on various management objects, it is necessary to first navigate to them, then bring up the secondary display, then navigate to other objects and bring up their secondary displays. Using such an interface is not only cumbersome, but it also impedes a user's ability to compare properties of several objects at once.
In addition, fixed arrangements of this type may not suit every user. For example, while many users may be primarily interested in status and consider load secondary, the person in charge of managing load balancing across the network may be more interested in instantaneous load displays.
Some system management applications provide for customizing the display in two areas. The information displayed in conjunction with the icon in typical displays may be selected from the properties of the objects, so that the icon shows various pieces of information in the form of text, color or other ways. Alternatively, moving the mouse cursor over a symbol in the display may bring up a configurable reticule with labeling, again displaying different properties. This customization is often done specific to each class of object, so different information is displayed about a server and a router, for example. However, this type of configuration is typically static, requiring the user to enter some sort of configuration utility. No known system provides a real time configuration of the display.